The invention relates to an x-ray diagnostic generator wherein, in order to obtain a signal corresponding to the x-ray tube voltage, a voltage divider is connected in parallel with the x-ray tube; resistances of the voltage divider are bridged-over via capacitances.
In a known x-ray diagnostic generator of this type, an x-ray tube is supplied by a high voltage generator. Disposed parallel to the anode-cathode path is a voltage divider which consists of two resistances between which a signal is tapped which corresponds to the x-ray tube voltage and which can serve as an actual value signal for the purpose of regulating (or controlling) the x-ray tube voltage. For frequency compensation of the tapped signal, the resistances are shunted by capacitances.